Rubia Debilidad
by Umeko-chan
Summary: 7 Historias...con algo en común...Un Chica...Pasen y dejen reviews..es mi 2fic..es otra oportunidad 4 CAPITULO UP! POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWSS ASI SUBIRAN MI AUTOESTIMA!
1. Niña

**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece, y esto es sin fines de lucro…sólo por diversión…gracias…ahora pueden pasar a leer el fic.**

* * *

**RUBIA DEBILIDAD**

CAPITULO UNO: **NIÑA**

Solo…aquí estoy solo nuevamente…esto es difícil, nunca creí que alguna vez sentiría esto…pero estoy solo…no puedo compartir esto con nadie…nadie lo entendería, viniendo de mi, de verdad nadie lo entendería. ¿Porqué yo?...mas bien… ¿Porqué tu? no podía ser otra…No…el destino te puso a ti…por que…

…_Desde aquel momento en que te vi,  
no he dejado de pensar en ti...  
Y aunque solo fue una vez,  
cai rendido a tus pies...  
_

Bendito examen chuunin…gracias el tuve el privilegio de conocerte…la mujer más hermosa de todas las villas ocultas…Al verte caminar…al verte pelear…me dejaste embelesado…Esa fue la primera vez que te vi y en ese momento desee con todo mi corazón que no fuera la ultima…La vez que te observe pelear…me demostraste lo poderosa que puedes ser…aunque no ganaste ante tu contrincante ganaste algo más…mi corazón y una gran parte de mis pensamientos…por que desde aquel momento no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza…Sinceramente esto es nuevo para mi nunca había caído ante tal belleza…en estos alrededores hay chicas muy lindas pero nadie como tu…eres impresionante…aunque sólo fue una vez, me enamore de ti…no tengo experiencia en esto…soy nuevo en este campo…pero necesito de ti….

…_Y no se como acercarme a ti,  
preguntarte si quieres salir...  
Empezarte a conquistar,  
hasta llegarte a enamorar...  
_

No se como acercarme a ti…posiblemente te cause extrañeza…posiblemente te cause miedo…miedo de que alguien como yo pueda hacerte daño…Todos dicen que soy fuerte…todos dicen que puedo tenerlo todo…pero ante ti pierdo todo…ni un poco de valor hay en mi cuando te tengo cerca…por que…con mi poder puedo destrozar a un enemigo…pero tu me destrozas…quisiera poder salir contigo pero…no se como hacerlo…toda mi vida estuve sólo…toda mi vida estuve sin amor…pero ahora que empiezo a sentirme vivo me desmorono ante mi torpeza …Pero…¿Cómo llegar a tu corazón?...no puedo saberlo por que tengo miedo…nunca había ocupado esa palabra…miedo …pero miedo a que?...supongo que debe ser miedo al rechazo...No soportaría tenerte más lejos de lo ya que ya estas…te quiero…

…_Niña, en mi mente estas,  
y no te puedo olvidar,  
todo el tiempo pensando en ti y  
no te puedo encontrar...  
_

Hace ya algún tiempo que estoy extraño…mis hermanos me lo han comentado y yo no se que responder…sé cual es el motivo pero no quiero reconocerlo…Recordar tu hermosa cabellera rubia cayendo como cascadas doradas por tu fina y delicada espalda…me hacen estar así…Que al cerrar mis ojos y la primera imagen que aparece es la de tus hermosa sonrisa…me perturba…No soy el mismo desde que vi tus bellos y profundos ojos azules encontrarse con los míos…esa alegría que irradias me llena de vida…algo que nunca había sentido…Como sentirlo si la soledad era lo único que tenía antes de conocerte a ti…Sólo la dorada arena era mi compañía …nada más…ni siquiera mi familia estaba conmigo…todos me evitaban…pero tu eres algo distinto…fue hace mucho tiempo la última vez que te vi y aún no he podido olvidarte…El verte sonreír esa vez fue para mi algo magnifico…pero sólo hay un problema y lamentablemente ese problema tiene nombre…uno desagradable para mi…

…_Niña, donde andarás?  
en mis sueños siempre estas,  
eres dueña de mi alma,  
eres toda mi felicidad...  
_

Nara…Shikamaru Nara…por que él y no yo?…Yo que trato de buscarte insaciablemente y en el único lugar donde puedo encontrarte es en mis sueños…Por que escogiste a ese estúpido flojo que le da más importancia a las nubes que a ti…Cómo no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti…Cómo no te das cuenta de que te necesito cerca…Cuando será el día en que mires a tu lado y yo este ahí para ti…Quizás ese día nunca llegue…o quizás sea más pronto de lo que espero…No lo sé…lo único que se es que tu eres la dueña de mi alma y de mis pensamientos…Debo demostrarlo de alguna manera pero no halló tal forma…deseo que sepas lo que siento…lo que pienso…pero no se como hacerlo…no se como acercarme a ti y hacértelo saber…

…_Quiero descubrir como eres tu,  
y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul,  
con el tiempo tu sabrás...  
que esto no fue casualidad...  
_

¿Porqué tan lejos estas de mi?... quisiera poder descubrir tus más profundos secretos…poder compartir tus momentos más íntimos…poder abrazarte…poder besarte…el simple hecho de abrazarte bajo un cielo iluminado por el bello sol…poder otorgarte mi protección…poder darte de mi lo mejor…lo que nunca a nadie he dado y sólo tu has podido revelar…Que mis manos toquen tu hermoso cuerpo…que mi cerebro memorice cada una de tus perfectas facciones…tener el privilegio de escuchas tu melodiosa voz…yo quisiera tantas cosas…Se que no fue casualidad nuestro encuentro…el destino te cruzó en mi camino…quizás nunca llegue a tenerte…pero tu haz sacado algo de mi que era totalmente desconocido…por eso te quiero…

…_Sueño con tenerte junto a mí  
ya veras que yo te haré feliz,  
solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar...  
_

Quizás no pueda dormir…pero si puedo soñar…y mi gran sueño es tenerte junto a mi…a muchos le podrá parecer imposible por mi manera de ser…pero verdaderamente te necesito…Ahora sólo eres tu quien debe darme una señal…y yo podré amarte libremente…Te prometo que yo puedo hacerte extremadamente feliz…

…_Niña, en mi mente estas,  
y no te puedo olvidar,  
todo el tiempo pensando en ti y  
no te puedo encontrar...  
_

En cada flor que veo…recuerdo tu bello rostro…sinceramente no te puedo sacar de mi mente…ni siquiera Shukaku…el demonio que habita en mi interior no puede sacarte de mi mente…incluso a él…la bestia sedienta de sangre lo impactaste…ninguno de los dos puede sacarte de la mente…ambos te deseamos… ambos te queremos…

…_Niña, donde andarás?  
en mis sueños siempre estas,  
eres dueña de mi alma,  
eres toda mi felicidad...  
_

Tu cuerpo inconscientemente me llama…y yo…quiero responder ese llamado…pero… ¿Dónde estas?...Estas en todos lados…para mi…estas en cualquier lugar…mientras estés en mi mente nunca me abandonarás… Aunque tú o cualquiera quiera sacarte de mi…no lo podrá lograr por que estas tan aferrada a mi que ni quiera yo te he podido olvidar…Eres todo para mi…

…_Y ya me quiero mirar,  
en esos ojos de mar,  
con los que tanto sueño...  
Solo dame, una señal...  
_

Quiero reflejarme en ese inmenso mar azul que conforman tus ojos…quiero hundirme en ellos para siempre…No me gusta el agua…pero esos ojos maravillosos que tienes son un manantial… un manantial de vida…para mi vacía existencia…tu presencia entera es un manantial que sacia mi sed de amor y alegría y me llena cada vez que lo necesito

…_Quiero descubrir como eres tu,  
y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul,  
con el tiempo tu sabrás...  
que esto no fue casualidad...  
_

Sólo te quiero a ti…se que me será imposible por que tu ya tienes a alguien…pero no me rindo…siempre estaré ahí para ti…

…_Sueño con tenerte junto a mi  
ya veras que yo te haré feliz,  
solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar...  
_

Te quiero…Te amo…el amor implica querer lo mejor para los demás…eso lo aprendí de mi tío…y ahora lo llevo a la practica…aunque nunca te tendré cerca…nunca podré darte alegrías…seguiré adelante…aunque nunca encontraré a una persona que pueda reemplazarte…aunque nunca sabrás esto maravilloso que siento por ti…quiero seguir soñando con que algún día tu serás mía…tu serás MI INO…serás MI NIÑA…MI NIÑA QUERIDA.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Espero les haya gustado, esto salio gracias a un momento de inspiración que tuve hoy en la tarde…Para los que se dieron cuenta la canción utilizada fue "Niña" de Reik…me encanta la canción y eso me ayudo mucho a la inspiración de este songfic. Ahora quiero hacer una aclaración…al principio dice capitulo uno y ustedes leyeron un songfic… Bueno es que esta historia se trata de 7 cortos referente a lo que piensan 7 chicos acerca de la chica que les gusta...así que espero reviews para saber si les gusto…o que le cambiarían y sugerencias para los siguientes capítulos…eso por ahora…se despide su servidora…KOTORI YAMANAKA 

Pd: Gracias a Misao Kirimachi Surasai que insto a escribir este fic.


	2. Ella es

**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece (ojalá fuera TT), y escribo sólo por diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro…bueno eso por su atención muchas gracias….**

**RUBIA DEBILIDAD**

CAPITULO DOS:** ELLA ES**

El verte ahí sentada produce algo en mi…aún no tengo muy claro de que se trata pero creo que puede ser amor…Bien…supongo que debe ser eso…por que realmente no podría sentir otra cosa por ti más que amor…eres tan especial…

…_Ella es sedosa  
Divertida y engañosa  
Le tiene alergia a la verdad  
Cuando le hablo seriamente  
Me dice cosas intrascendentes…_

En estos momentos estoy solo…mirando tu hermosura…lo bella que puedes llegar a ser…más que una rosa en medio de las espinas…No sabes cuanto deseo tenerte…no tienes idea de lo que tu sola presencia hace en mi…Tu personalidad…que sinceramente en ciertos momentos es incontrolable…pero esa es una de las cosas que me llama la atención de ti…tu honestidad que no tiene contemplaciones con nadie…ni siquiera con la persona más querida…tu sinceridad a toda prueba…incluso en los momentos más difíciles tu eres quien alienta a los demás…Esa alegría que desbordas al sonreír… y no tan sólo al sonreír sino en todo momento…puedes estar pasando por lo peor pero tu siempre logras salir adelante…realmente eres increíble…por eso cada día te amo más y más…

…_Pasa de todo  
Es feliz de cualquier modo  
Mas libre que la libertad  
Es una cometa sin destino  
Un desatino  
Un juego prohibido...  
_

Ni viendo a akamaru soy tan feliz…tu puedes ser feliz que cualquier manera…pero yo sólo soy feliz viéndote a ti…Me encanta estar cerca de ti…poder sentir ese aroma a rosas que desprende tu piel…y perderme en ese inmenso mar azul que tienes por ojos…si fuera por mi, viviría en ellos…aunque ya sé que tienen dueño, no me cuesta nada soñar…Eres todo para mi…nadie sabe eso…ni mi fiel acompañante lo sabe…ni tampoco mi mejor amigo y compañero Shino…Quizás tu me puedes ver desbordando alegría y personalidad…pero realmente no soy así…Ni siquiera soy capaz de acercarme a ti y decirte lo que siento…Sólo soy un cobarde…un simple y estúpido cobarde…tu me das la energía para existir…Ahora me doy cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi…Pero ¿Porqué tu?...No pudo ser Hinata…no pudo ser Sakura…Tuviste que ser tu…pero ahora doy gracias al cielo por eso…

…_Ella es   
La chispa que enciende a mi,  
La que miente por huir de lo real…_

Eres la chispa que me da la vida…eres algo especial para mi…Pero ahora me pregunto…por qué tuviste que elegirlo a él…a ese flojo empedernido…Que tiene él que no tenga yo…que te puede dar el que no te pueda dar yo…Mi corazón lleno de amor por ti no basta?…si es así…soy capaz de darte todo lo que desees…incluso de darte el cielo sería capaz…todo lo haría por ti…por tener en mis brazos a esa muñeca de fina porcelana que eres…eres un sueño para mi…Quizás puede parecer raro pero…no soy capaz de nada si y tu no estas cerca mío…Eres algo imprescindible en mi vida…

…_No se disculpa porque es natural  
A la que quiero  
Sin ningún pero  
Es así…_

Me causa celos el verte cerca de otra persona…especialmente de él…pero aún así te quiero…te quiero mucho…el tenerte cerca despierta mis instintos animales…los cuales me cuesta controlar…suena ridículo pero es verdad…nunca me había pasado hasta yo mismo me sorprendo…Pero aun así cada día me siento mas atraído a ti…pero…pero tengo mucho miedo de acercarme por que tu ya tienes a alguien a tu lado…no quiero sentirme rechazado por la persona que más quiero en este mundo…sería muy duro para mi…ya el sólo hecho de tenerte lejos me hace mal…me pone triste…el no poder estar a tu lado y entregarte todo de mi…me afecta mucho…obviamente el que tu me rechazaras me afectaría demasiado…por eso prefiero amarte desde las sombras…prefiero que nadie sepa lo que siento…así sólo yo puedo sostener mi desconsuelo de no poder tenerte…__

…Es ella y ella me va a mi  
Porque nunca me quiso conquistar  
Por la que pierdo hasta mi identidad  
Y es que es sincera  
A su manera…

Envidia…eso…tengo envidia…envidia de Sasuke…y envidia de Shikamaru…por que ellos y no yo… insisto…yo podría darte lo mejor…pero los elegiste a ellos…nunca me quisiste conquistar…nunca me ofreciste tu amor…el que yo hubiera recibido encantado…pero así es la vida…me lo puso difícil…pero nunca me rindo…te amo de todas maneras…

…_Es mariposa  
Es la espina y es la rosa  
Es un diamante sin tallar   
Incluso adoro sus defectos  
Y sin su cuerpo  
Soy un hombre muerto…  
_

Eres como una mariposa en primavera…que adorna con su belleza cualquier lugar en el que estás…esa cabellera dorada como el sol que da luz a tu fino y hermoso rostro…me encandila…me llena de fuerza y vitalidad…nunca pensé que el solo hecho de apreciar esos mechones de oro me hiciera tan feliz…Tus delicadas manos tan hermosas…que con ansias deseo tener entre las mías…poder tener el privilegio de que ellas acaricien mi rostro…OH cuanto lo deseo…Poder conocer tu hermoso cuerpo…recorrer cada rincón de tu físico el cual yo tanto anhelo…Eres simplemente perfecta…pero como se dice "nada puede ser color de rosa" hay algo en ti que choca con tu exuberante belleza…Esa personalidad irascible que tienes…perfectamente puedes sacar de quicio a cualquiera…pero eso a mi sólo me vuelve loco…lo siento…es inevitable…todo en ti me vuelve loco…sin ti soy un hombre muerto…

…_Ella es La chispa que me enciende a mi  
La que miente por huir de lo real  
No se disculpa porque es natural  
A la que quiero  
Sin ningún pero._

_Es así  
Es ella y ella me va a mi  
Porque nunca me quiso conquistar  
Por la que pierdo hasta mi identidad  
Y es que es sincera A su manera…  
_

Cuanto envidio a Chouji o a Sakura…ellos al menos te tienen cerca…cuanto más envidio a Shikamaru que te puede tener para él sólo…y no que ni siquiera soy capaz de acercarme a saludarte por miedo…por vergüenza…ya no se que hacer…te quiero pero no puedo decírtelo…te amo y no tengo la oportunidad de demostrártelo por otro ya me arrebato esa posibilidad…odio al destino por que no me pudo facilitar el estar contigo…odio a Shikamaru por que el si puede disfrutar de lo yo tanto deseo…cuanto te odio a ti…te odio por hacer que te ame tanto…te odio por que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…Tu letargo en el parque termina…un chico se acerca a ti te abraza y tu le correspondes…cuantos celos siento de no ser yo quien haga eso…te levantas enlazas tus finos dedos con los de él y caminan lentamente…y ahora yo me quedo sólo mirando con como desapareces entre la multitud…ya no saco nada con quedarme aquí nuevamente sólo…que triste es mi vida…pero que le haré…el destino ya dictó su sentencia y no hay mas vuelta que darle…Mi fiel acompañante akamaru me ladra preocupado por ver mi rostro entristecido…yo sólo atino a sonreír nostálgicamente y responderle que no me sucede nada…caminamos por la aldea pero mis pensamientos no me acompañan…ellos se fueron cuando tu despareciste del parque…por que tu eres…lo eres todo para mi…

**Notas de la autora**: Ojalá les guste este capitulo…no fue de mi mayor inspiración pero tampoco me desagradó totalmente…esta canción es de Ricky Martin…me llamo la atención y por eso la utilice…Bueno…Nome queda más que agradecer los reviews que me han dejado y decir que los personajes que apareceran en los siguientes capítulos no los sabran hasta que salga… jojojojojo… asi puedo mantener el suspenso..eso por ahora y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo… ADIOSITO!


	3. Amiga mía

**RUBIA DEBILIDAD**

CAPÍTULO 3: **AMIGA MÍA**

Ahora estas a mi lado hablándome de lo bien que lo has pasado el fin de semana…cuanto me alegra…tu felicidad es la mía…pero también me lamento de no haber sido yo quien te dio esa felicidad…me miras por un instante y me preguntas si me pasa algo…yo simplemente te sonrío y continuas con tu historia…

_Acepto que al hablar no soy tierno,  
que a veces soy frío como invierno,   
mas no digas que en mí no hay sentimientos,  
ni te imaginas que es lo que siento…  
_

Sé que a veces no soy de lo mas lindo contigo…en realidad no se como debo comportarme cuando estoy a tu lado…trato de ser lo más amable pero termino siendo un poco frío…a pesar de que nos conocemos desde que somos pequeños aún no se como debo reaccionar con tu presencia…Recuerdo aquellos momentos que compartimos en nuestra infancia…eran increíbles…junto a Shikamaru y a ti lo pasaba increíble…aún es así pero al crecer todo es de una forma diferente…cuando era niño nunca llegue a creer lo que alguna vez sentiría por ti…doy gracias al destino…y a nuestros padres…por que gracias a ellos logre conocerte…gracias a ellos supe la hermosa persona que eres…En estos momentos ríes a mi lado tan feliz…nunca creí que esa persona podría hacerte tan feliz…ni tampoco imagine lo que estoy sintiendo ahora…

…_Me dices que estoy hecho de piedra,  
pero se ve que aún no te cuentan  
que lloro cuanto tú te marchas  
aún sabiendo que vendrás mañana.  
Perdona si no te confieso que siempre por las noches rezo,  
pidiendo a Dios me de valor para decirte…  
_

Ese día que anunciaron los equipos estaba muy nervioso…cuando escuche tu nombre lo único que hice fue rezar para quedar contigo…y ahora doy gracias a Dios por que cumplió mi mayor deseo en esos momentos…aunque tu reacción no fue la esperada por mi, en mi interior no hacía más que saltar de alegría…que feliz era…estaría con mi mejor amigo y la muchacha más bella de toda esta aldea…sinceramente no cabía más felicidad en mi…Los días pasaban y compartíamos algo más que simple compañerismo…los tres junto a Asuma-sensei éramos mucho mas que un simple equipo diez…éramos una familia…Cada tarde luego de despedirnos yo me quedaba mirando tu caminar tranquilo…necesitaba asegurarme de que nada te pasara…eras demasiado especial para mi…obviamente aún lo eres pero ahora es diferente…antes rezaba para que nada te pasara…ahora rezo para que me tomes en cuenta…y poder asegurarme que nada te sucederá…Pero es imposible…sólo un sueño inalcanzable…yo no quiero ser quien arruine tu relación…

…_Amiga mía yo te amo, como el verano al sol, te amo.  
te acabas de ir y ya te extraño.  
Siente lo mismo, no querrás hacerme daño   
amiga mía, yo te amo, como gaviota al viento, te amo  
soy tan feliz cuando estás, casi muero si te vas. Te amo..._

Deseo con todo mi corazón que sepas lo que siento por ti…quiero que tu y todos sepan lo mucho que te amo…que toda Konoha se entere de lo especial que eres para mi…pero no tengo el valor suficiente para hacer eso…Perdóname por ser un cobarde…Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste una vez…" Debes hacer dieta"…en ese momento me reí…no me importaba lo que una chica pensara de mi cuerpo…tu me dijiste que era por mi salud…el ser gordo no era bueno…Nunca te hice caso… y ahora me doy cuenta que tu elegiste a esa persona especial para ti por que era delgada…por qué no te hice caso…demonios…si hubiera sido así quizás sea yo la persona que este a tu lado por todo este tiempo…pensar que ahora podría estar a tu lado acariciando tu sedoso cabello, besar tus dulces labios…mas ahora estoy pagando el precio de aquella tontería…que estúpido fui…Yo te necesito…nunca creí depender de alguien…y menos de mi mejor amiga…de todo corazón yo te amo…te necesito…eres imprescindible para mi…Cuando estás triste recurres a mi…cuando las dudas resuenan en tu mente vienes a pedir mi consejo…soy quien mejor te conoce…por eso siempre trato de ayudarte en lo que puedo…intento entregarte lo mejor de mi de la única forma que me está permitida…Sinceramente cuando vienes a llorar en mi hombro tus peleas con Shikamaru no hago más que enfadarme con él por no darte el suficiente cariño que te mereces…pero también actúo de intermediario para poder darte esa felicidad que tu te mereces… Y luego verte tan radiante de felicidad hace que yo también olvide todo mi enojo y la felicidad ocupe su lugar…Ahora me doy cuenta de que también soy imprescindible para ti y es eso me hace muy feliz

…_Al levantarme, antes de abrir los ojos  
ya voy pensando tres veces en ti.  
Tocan la puerta, pienso: "Son tus pasos"...  
No sé si podré seguir así  
Ven y mírame a los ojos, comienzan a sudar mis manos,  
estoy a punto de explotar. Voy a decirte…  
_

Mi mente aún no logra comprender que viste en él…es malo que piense esto…el es mi mejor amigo pero no puedo entender que viste en él…es flojo…un cobarde…y es poco expresivo…Que te puede dar el que no pueda dar yo…No soy un hombre perfecto…lo sé…pero puedo serlo para ti…Pero mientras tu seas feliz yo también lo seré…aunque me duela no ser yo quien te de esa alegría…Confieso que en todo momento pienso en ti…al levantarme…al hacer mis labores…al acostarme…pienso en ti…no te puedo sacar de mi mente…El estar contigo es tan placentero, escuchar tu dulce voz me hace feliz…el escucharte decir mi nombre me llena el corazón…y el verte sonreír me vuelve totalmente loco…No se si podré seguir así…ya no aguanto más…necesito liberarme de este peso…sacarme de encima esta pesada carga que llevo sobre mis hombros… Ahora estoy contigo y no se como comportarme…anhelo abrazarte fuerte y no soltarte más…hacerte mía y no dejar que nadie te aleje de mi…pero eso es un simple sueño…no tengo lo necesario para llevarlo a la realidad…perdóname por ser así…OH no sabes cuanto deseo que esa hermosa sonrisa sea solamente para mi…pero no…ya tiene un dueño…y lo que más lamento es que ese dueño es mi mejor amigo…

…_Amiga mía, yo te amo, como el verano al sol, te amo.  
te acabas de ir y ya te extraño,  
siente lo mismo, no querrás hacerme daño   
Amiga mía, yo te amo, como gaviota al viento, te amo  
soy tan feliz cuando estás, casi muero si te vas  
amiga mía, yo te amo._

Amiga mía yo te amo…y no capaz de decirlo…Tu relato se acaba y con él también se acaba el tiempo que comparto contigo…tu me miras sonriente y me preguntas que ha sido de mi…ahora es mi turno de hablarte de lo que he hecho este fin de semana…Callo antes de responderte…no puedo decirte que cada instante pensaba en ti…que cada minuto extrañaba sentirte cerca…Preocupada buscas mi mirada y me preguntas si algo anda mal…te sonrío y te digo que no pasa nada malo…nuevamente tu hermosa sonrisa aparece en tu rostro de muñeca…perdóname por preocuparte, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal…quitarte un segundo de tu alegría…soy culpable de ese delito…Me levanto de improviso para abrir la puerta que recién tocaron…te me miras sentada en el sofá…abro la puerta para ver al culpable de la interrupción de uno de mis pocos momentos contigo…lo primero que veo son unos ojos dormidos que me saludan con un gesto…miro hacia atrás para ver tu reacción…Era de esperarse lo que vería…tu pálido rostro de porcelana se iluminó rápidamente y una nueva sonrisa aparece en él…una sonrisa diferente a las que me muestras…una sonrisa que desearía tener pero que otro es quien se deleita con aquel espectáculo…te levanta y caminas velozmente a la puerta y recibes al recién llegado con un calido beso y un tierno abrazo…Me produce envidia ver esa escena…me encantaría estar en su lugar y recibir aquella demostración de cariño incondicional…pero el destino cruel no me permite tal privilegio…Ambos se separan y me miran…yo sólo les sonrío y ustedes se despiden de mí…Tú tomas tus cosas y te vas con él dejando completamente solo otra vez…Cierro la puerta que me conecta con el calido exterior en el que la tarde reina…me dirijo a mi habitación para meditar nuevamente…tanto pensar me cansa y los ojos se me cierran…al parecer Morfeo que quiere llevar consigo..yo solo me dejo llevar pensando en una cosa…Ino…Amiga mía yo Te Amo….

**Nota de la autora**: Espero les haya gustado este capitulo…al menos a mí sí jejejeje…me encantaría saber si chouji sentirá eso por ino en la serie…sería lindo…pero eso se verá más adelante. Esta canción se llama Amiga Mía y es de Ricardo Arjona…la encontré muy linda…y eso…gracias a todos por los reviews y agradesco que lean mi historia…Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ADIOSIN!


	4. Querida

**DISCLAIMER: **Por desgracias Naruto no es mío, cuanto me gustaría pero no se puede TT. Ahora pueden leer el fic…

* * *

**RUBIA DEBILIDAD **

CAPÍTULO CUATRO: **QUERIDA **

Aún no me repongo de lo sucedido…no puedo creer que hallas roto conmigo…a pesar que fue hace tiempo todavía me duele pensar en ello…Que fue lo que paso con nosotros…que fue lo apago la llama de ese amor…que fue lo que te alejo de mi…no soporto tenerte lejos…lo siento…no lo puedo aguantar más…

_Querida  
Cada momento de mi vida  
Yo pienso en ti mas cada día  
Mira mi soledad  
mira mi soledad  
que no me sienta nada bien  
Oh ven ya…_

No puedo…simplemente no puedo…he intentado todo para poder olvidarte mas me es imposible… Dime que es lo que debo hacer para sacarte de mi mente…Nunca llegue a pensar que una persona podría calar tan hondo en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos…Ni siquiera me puedo concentrar en las misiones…ya que no te logro sacar de mi mente…ya eres una parte de mi…Aunque no te tenga a mi lado…en mis pensamientos siempre estarás presente…también en mi jardín…Puede sonar tonto pero es verdad…Cada vez que voy al jardín a relajarme ahí estas tú…Al mirar la belleza de los arreglos florales sale a relucir tu hermoso rostro…cuando huelo los lirios y las rosas…el aroma de tu cuerpo recuerdo nuevamente…Vuelve a mi …Te necesito

…_Querida_

_No me ha sanado bien la herida  
Te extraño y lloro todavía  
Mira mi soledad, mira mi soledad  
Que no me sienta nada bien _

_Oh ven ya…  
_

Digamos que no soy un buen perdedor…y siento que te perdí por completo…te extraño…de veras te extraño…puedo tener a muchas chicas a mi alrededor…pero no soy capaz de tener lo que más amo en esta vida…Tú…Ahora estoy totalmente solo…y nunca me a gustado estar solo…por mi exterior frío demuestro lo contrario pero tu mejor que nadie me conoce…mi miedo…mi verdad…Mi prima me apoya pero no es igual…Nunca creí que fuera tan duro perder a la persona amada…y más aún siendo llamado un genio…JA!...un genio…más bien un tonto…un gran y estúpido tonto que no supo lo que tenía a su lado…

…_Querida  
Piensa en mí sólo un momento y ven  
Date cuenta de que el tiempo es cruel  
Y lo he pasado yo sin ti _

_Oh ven ya…  
_

Se que es complicado…pero quiero dejar de pensar en ti…quitarme de la mente esa bella figura que posees…la cual me embrujó totalmente…lo siento…no puedo evitar alabarte…ese rubio cabello como espigas de trigo puro me embelesan…ese mar azul en el cual estoy totalmente perdido…Por favor tenme piedad…no puedo más…el pasar más tiempo sin ti es muy cruel y no lo podré soportar…Te quiero…Ahora se lo que vale un "Te Quiero"…ahora que no tengo a quien decírselo…ahora…que estoy totalmente solo…Por favor ven…solo una vez más déjame tenerte a mi lado…quiero ser feliz…Pero tu ya tienes a alguien…aunque a mi no me guste…

…_Querida  
Hazlo por quién más quieras tú  
Yo quiero ver de nuevo luz  
En toda mi casa Oh, Oh…  
_

Mis compañeros de equipo han hecho de todo para alegrarme…sus ideas se están agotando…Ya no saben que hacer…ni yo tampoco…Y pensar que en una primera instancia yo no te tomaba en cuenta…creía que no alcanzabas mi nivel de genio…Desde pequeño fui llamado así…aunque soy de la rama secundaria de mi familia siempre fui considerado uno de los mejores…y tú…Desde pequeña tan hermosa…la primera vez en la academia llamaste mi atención, pero estaba tan enceguecido con ser el mejor que no tome en cuenta nada…Ni siquiera mis propios sentimientos… Pero gracias a ti todo cambio…tu hermosura y tu espontaneidad hicieron que yo cambiara mi forma de ser…Cosa que nadie más logro…Gracias a ti arregle mi situación con Hinata…Tu me hiciste entender muchas cosas que nunca jamás pensé que alguien como tu podría darme…eres simplemente increíble… Por eso ahora más que nunca te necesito…Daría cualquier cosa por tenerte nuevamente…Ojalá existiera un Jutsu que pudiera volver el tiempo…y así poder enmendar el terrible error que cometí…por lo que más quieras ven…vuelve conmigo…te necesito…Quiero ver la luz en mí otra vez…esa luz que sólo tú podrías ofrecer a mi vida…

…_Querida  
Ven a mí que estoy sufriendo  
Ven a mí que estoy muriendo  
En esta soledad, en esta soledad  
Que no me sienta nada bien_

_Ven…_

En estos momentos me envuelve la oscuridad de la noche que penetra por mi ventana…Sólo la noche ve mi tristeza…Sólo la luna comparte mi soledad…No estoy bien…Hace casi un año de nuestra ruptura aún siento el dolor en mi corazón…especialmente por que yo fui el causante de aquel doloroso terminar…Por mi arrogancia y egoísmo…no te supe apreciar…Quise tener poder… quise ascender de puesto…Sería un ANBU…pero perdí algo muy valioso a causa de eso…No pensé que por ser el mejor tendría que pagar un precio tan alto…Se que la vida de un ninja es difícil…nunca creí que lo fuera tanto…Claro…no pensé…Quizás pueda ser llamado un genio por mi gran técnica al pelear…pero en cuanto al amor…soy un total desastre…Quiero enmendar mi error…Quiero que la vida me devuelva lo que es mío…pero tu ya lo superaste…y no quiero aceptarlo…

…_Querida  
Por lo que quieras tú más ven  
Más compasión de mí tú ten  
Mira mi soledad, mira mi soledad  
Que no me sienta nada bien…  
_

Que tiene él que no tenga yo…Que te puede ofrecer que no te haya ofrecido yo…Al parecer mucho más de lo que fui capaz de darte…El te cuida de verdad…el te da todo de si…algo mucho mayor que sólo darte un lindo y renombrado apellido…Pero de que me sirve ser un Hyuuga en estos momentos…De nada verdad…Un apellido no da amor…Me gustaría que lo hiciera pero no…con eso no puedo cambiar nada…Tan sólo una vez más…sólo una…tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez para que así la soledad que tanto detesto se aleje de mi, no estoy bien…no me hace bien estar lejos de ti…el verte con otro me molesta…Yo quería ser ese que te diera lo que tu necesitas

Yo quiero ser aquel que cuida de tus sueños… ¿Acaso estaré sintiendo celos?...Que irónico…el genio inmutable se esta sintiendo celoso por un cobarde…pero ahora que lo pienso…yo soy más cobarde que él…Al menos el fue capaz de entregarte todo sin miedo a lo que dijesen los demás…en cambio yo…yo si que soy un Gran Cobarde…El mayor cobarde de toda la aldea… Aquel que no puede amar por temor a lo que los demás dijeran…que estúpido fui…

…_Querida  
Querida  
Dime cuando tu  
dime cuando tu  
Dime cuando tu vas a volver ha hay  
Dime cuando tu  
dime cuando tu  
Dime cuando tu vas a volver.  
_

No pierdo la esperanza…a pesar de todos lo errores que cometí…aún sigo creyendo que tu algún día volverás a mi…y ese día ahí estaré yo para ti por que tu eres Mi Ino Querida.

**

* * *

****Notas de la autora:** Disculpen mi demora…es que la inspiración me había abandonado…de verdad lo siento…pero aquí está el siguiente capi espero haya sido de su agrado…Tal vez la canción les resulte conocida, es que esta pertenece al conocidísimo Juan Gabriel y me pareció bonita para hacer un NejixIno…ya que esta pareja a tenido mucho éxito en otros fics que he leído y a mi parecer es muy bella…Bueno eso es todo…ojala me dejen reviews asi me animaré más para hacer mucho mejor el capitulo que continua…nos vemos a todos XAUZ! 


End file.
